User blog:Goddess of Despair/The nightmare mini series battle 4 Sasquatch vs zombies
Sasquatch the ape man and most famous cryptid on the world vs zombies, the undead monsters who consume flesh to spread their virus. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing these creature's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior. Sasquatch also known as bigfoot Height-6-10 feet. Weight-500 pounds. History-Bigfoot is commonly reported to have a strong, unpleasant smell by those who claim to have encountered it. The enormous footprints for which it is named have been as large as 24 inches (60 cm) long and 8 inches (20 cm) wide. While most casts have five toes—like all known apes—some casts of alleged Bigfoot tracks have had numbers ranging from two to six. Some have also contained claw marks, making it likely that a portion came from known animals such as bears, which have five toes and claws. Some proponents have also claimed that Bigfoot is omnivorius and mainly nocturnal. The scientific community discounts the existence of Bigfoot, as there is no evidence supporting the survival of such a large, prehistoric ape-like creature. The evidence that does exist points more towards a hoax or delusion than to 355px-Sasquatch 001.jpg Jets-sasquatch-attack.jpg bigfoot.jpg sightings of a genuine creature. In a 1996 USA Today article titled "Bigfoot Merely Amuses Most Scientists", Washington State zoologist John Crane says, "There is no such thing as Bigfoot. No data other than material that's clearly been fabricated has ever been presented." In addition to the lack of evidence, scientists cite the fact that Bigfoot is alleged to live in regions unusual for a large, nonhuman primate, i.e., temperate latitudes in the northern hemisphere; all recognized nonhuman apes are found in the tropics of Africa and Asia. Thus, as with other proposed megafauna cryptids, climate and food supply issues would make such a creature's survival in reported habitats unlikely. Furthermore, great apes are not found in the fossil record in the Americas, and no Bigfoot remains have ever been found. Indeed, scientific consensus is that the breeding population of such an animal would be so large that it would account for many more purported sightings than currently occur, making the existence of such an animal an almost certain impossibility. Zombies Height-Varies Weight-Varies History- also known by titles such as The Walking Dead, Walkers, Infected and many more, are a race of human beings who, sometime after death, have risen up and roam the Earth. While they began as Haitian and African myths involving magic bringing back corpses of the recently deceased to use as slaves and hitmen, the Zombie Zombies21.jpg Zombie horde.jpg T-Zombie.jpg myth has gone through numerous revisions and updates as it became more widespread. The current accepted pop-culture version of the zombie was the one made famous by the George A. Romero 1968 film, Night fo the Living Dead. Slowly moving, but inevitable as the Death they bring with them, these zombies slowly make their way across the Earth in search of living victims to hunt down and devour, and to spread their disease to all they consume. Often, modern Zombies are portrayed as victims to some form of disease, a portrayl made popular by the 2002 film, 28 Days Later. Voting/battle information Battle will be 3 vs 20, and the sasquatches will know how to kill zombies. The battle will take place in a forest with several clearings, caves, and a river in it. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/10/2013. Voting is over Sasquatch wins No battle written. Category:Blog posts